wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
225th Lunar Venatorii Heavy Cavalry Regiment
The 225th Lunar Venatorii Heavy Cavalry Regiment, known unofficially as the 'Lunar Valkyries' , is an Astra Militarum Armor Regiment hailing from a little known sector of space close to the borders of the Tau Empire. The soldiers of the frontier worlds of this sub-sector of space form the Lunar Venatorii regiments of the Astra Militarum, famed in the Imperium for their diverse units and atypical forms of combat. They form into additional personnel for various fleets that transship through the area into the dangerous edges of the galaxy. Lunar Venatorii have faced everything from xenos to Chaos in their sector but have always stood strong in the light of the Emperor. Among these Regiments is the 225th. The 225th is an Heavy Cavalry Regiment of the Lunar Venatorii Astra Militarum forces deployed to multiple war-zones since its inception long ago, the most recent of which being a Hive siege, aiding the Inquisition in suppressing several Chaos war-bands. They are known among the Lunar Venatorii as a kind of specialized armor regiment whose way of warfare is breaking down fortified areas. The 225th specialize in heavy armored warfare. These wild ladies decide who die on the battlefield. The Lunar Valkyries is comprised of approximately 2,500 Guardsmen, 200 Ogryn, 200 Ratlings, 200 Felinids, and over 1,500 Enginseers and support personnel divided into roughly 5 Battalions, each Battalion further broken into 3 to 5 Companies apiece. Part of the uniqueness of this Regiment is how the Battalions are divided and their mission sets. History Lunar Venatorii are disciplined, elite soldiers who fight without hesitation until their orders are fulfilled. Commanders of the Lunar Venatorii are harsh yet inspiring leaders who ensure that every military objective is achieved -- no matter the cost. Without the iron-willed resolution of both, the Imperium would be severely weakened in its darkest hour. As well as being the elite wing of the Astra Militarum in Ishtar, the Lunar Venatorii is the training ground for the Imperium's finest martial operatives in Cavalry and Armor outside of the legendary Adeptus Astartes. The 225th Heavy Cavalry was the 225th raising of Armored Regiments. Lunar Venatorii Regiments tend to be small by some standards but the support of their Forge World has meant that at least their armament is as fine as any other. 225th in particular was especially favored with a mobile fortress as well as three Super Heavy Grade Command Tanks. Due to the fact that the 225th was classified as a Heavy Regiment as well they got the sectors levies of ab-humans as support detachments. This made the 225th one of the largest fighting forces produced by the Lunar Venatorii. The open and often deadly atmospheres of the fringe planets in sub-sector Ishtar meant fielding such a Heavy Regiment and high numbers was rare. Lunar Venatorii generally operated under the assumption of independence and wise use of resources. Wars of attrition was strictly to be of last resource least the regiments of the Lunar Venatorii fall below acceptable combat strength. Each Colonel was to have a staff of trainers to replenish losses as pockets of manpower are found. Due to the low amount of manpower each planet can possibly give, the Sector Lord took whatever volunteers or not he could get. Beastmen, Oygrn, Ratling, some other type of abhuman it did not matter. Tithe exempt or not did not matter for the sub-sector was hurting for resources. Most of the Frontier worlds in the sub-sector were classified as dead or death worlds. Regimental Home-worlds and Sub-sector The 225th specifically come from the population of Verliaus. It is like any Schola moon taking children who were orphaned when their parents perished in the service of the Emperor of Mankind, from daughters of Imperial Guard officers killed on the battlefield, to sons of Imperial administrators lost in the far reaches of space, and trains them to become the backbone of Imperial society as servants of the various branches of the Adeptus Terra. at the very edge of the Ishtar Sub-sector on the Eastern Fringe of the Galaxy. Ishtar Sub-Sector is the last bastion before going past the edge of the light of the Emperor. Here the depredations of the xenos is constant. The Lunar Venatorii Regiments are raised from all the worlds here and given training before being provided to the various wars of the Imperium. Due the high amount of conflict and deep investments of the Cult Mechanicus in the sub-sector most worlds here have pledged some sort of agreement with their benefactors originally hailing from a Explorator Fleet from Incendius Lux. The Forge World Mjorn of the sub-sector origins are of a sect of Incendius Lux Tech-priests who established the Imperial presence long ago. In time, the sub-sector has been raised as a bastion of Imperial might before the dark beyond. With a Chapter of the mighty Adeptus Astartes, establishing a home-world among these planets the security of the sector should be ensured in time. Further a Knight Household has claimed responsibility for pushing the bounds on the Frontier Worlds. Unfortunately, not all as well in this corner as humanity is ever frail in their belief, several have fallen to chaos. For a sub-sector with so many warriors, it is under constant conflict. few planets if any are untouched by hands of Xenos or traitors. Under the constant attacks more and more resources are being raised to push all others out. The fully Imperial worlds of sub-sector Ishtar are generally exempt from manpower tithes, yet manpower is desperately needed. Between the constant depletion from pushing the front on many Frontier Worlds which are not technically Imperial and the needs of Fleets passing through the area, keeping strength in Regiments is a constant battle. Notable Campaigns *'Siege of Hive (Unknown Date) -' The 225th, alongside multiple Astra Militarum and Inquisition formations, defeated an alliance of Plague Marines and various Chaos Cults. Dramatis Personae Executive Officer Major Theophania Nightingale - a experienced Tank Commander. In the 225th, Colonel Hill commands from behind the lines from the mobile fortress. The de facto forward commander of the 225th is Major Nightingale. Lt Jethro Vega - The Felinid Liaison for a Dumizid Felinid Hellcats Detachment is one of the few males in the 225th Lunar Venatorii. It was his pride as a whole that volunteered to join the guard in exchange for extraction from their World. In this instance they had no where else to turn and in the shuffle his family and more got combined into the whole of the detachment to the 225th. Luckily due to the nature of the Frontiers and the constant exposure to the alien the fear was less than elsewhere. Lt Karin Grissom - a Ratling Liaison is one of the smartest scavengers of the 225th. Due to her ability to get her hands on any part or piece of equipment for the Regimental headquarters she was positioned as the liaison for the Ratlings. Rarely is she seen far from Headquarters, especially the mess hall. Organization and Tactics The Lunar Valkyries is comprised of approximately 2,500 Guardsmen, 200 Oygrn, 200 Ratlings, 200 Beastmen, and over 1,500 Engineseers and support personnel divided into roughly 5 Battalions, each Battalion further broken into 3 to 5 Companies apiece. Regimental Equipment Standardized Equipment The Lunar Venatorii make use of standard Astra Militarum equipment. All Lunar Venatorii are issued Venatorii Carapace Battle Dress and Mjorn Pattern M24 Hellpistol. Each job specification in the Lunar Venatorii then also get assigned additional weapons and equipment based on their role in the regiment. Venatorii Carapace Battle Dress *Anti-Wicking Body Suit that extends up to jawline *Flak-Weave Combat Pants *Armored Gloves and traditional Cavalry Boots *Over these clothes are Carapace chest, back, and shin plates *Over the Carapace is a Flak-Weave Duster Coat w/ rank epaulets *Covering the head is a enclosed Rebreather Mask and traditional Cavalry Hat w/ rank braids *Over the Duster Coat is a Gear Bandolier w/ power packs, combat knife, frag grenades, uplifting primer, combat rations, and medical supplies *Standard-issue weapon is a Mjorn Pattern M24 Hellpistol in thigh holster *'Sergeants' additionally get assigned the grenades allotted to a Squad as well as carry a Ceres Pattern Bolt Carbines. *'Wyrm Riders', Bike Cavalry Scouts, and Horse Cavalry Trooper are armed with a Melta Tipped Hunting Lance in addition to their standard kit. *'Vehicle Drivers and Crews', Sentinel Operators, and Vox Adepts pull only standard kit though the gunner of a crew can requisition additional weapons as needed for mission set. (i.e. Tauros, Taurox, Leman Russ, Chimera, Super Heavy Tanks, HellHounds, etc.) *The Line Troopers is armed with Mjorn Pattern M24 Hellpistol and a Mjorn Pattern M417 Hellgun. Standardized Equipment for Abhumans *'Lion Pride Solar Priests' wears priestly robes over flak armor carrying a Sun Stave in honor of their saviors the sun priests of Radiance. Using an Auto pistol and stave to encourage their fellow Felinid to greater heights of fervor in the name of the Imperium. *'Tiger Pride Ambush Assault Squads' wear Flak armor with a Grenade Discharger attached to their large frames, they go into battle with Twin Molecular Claw Gauntlets *'Cheetah Pride Pursuit Squads' wear specialized Flak weave Fatigues for pursuit of the prey for the Imperium carrying an Autopistol and Las-Spears *'Lynx Pride Bodyguard Details' wear the rare carapace and are armed with Molecular Bladed Bucklers to protect important Imperial officials *'Snow Leopard Pride Tracker Squads' wear Flak Armor while carrying a autopistol as well as a Snare Whip and Molecular Dagger *'Ogryns' wear Flak Armour (Ogryn-sized) while carrying a Ripper Gun and Frag Bombs *'Bullgryns' wear Bullgryn Plate while carrying Grenadier Gauntlet and Slabshield as well as some Frag Bombs, sometimes replacing the Gauntlet and slabshield for a Bullgryn Maul and Brute Shield *'Ratlings' wear Flak Armor while carrying sniper rifles. Non-Standard Equipment The Lunar Venatorii posses a variety of non-standard equipment. The Lunar Venatorii Troopers are known to carry extra arms and armament into the field as per their personalities. The specialist and standard equipment are provided to them. But many carry an array of Auto-weapons and blades as extra weaponry to help in a pinch. Most have an extra pistol or two, and almost everyone has a boot blade of some sort. The elite Wyrm Riders generally have blades and armor pieces created out of talons and scales broken off from their mounts. Vehicle Patterns Used Heavy Dragoons *The Crassus is a heavily armed and armoured transport, with 2 forward-mounted Heavy Bolters and 2 sponson-mounted Heavy Bolters, and every weapon can be replaced individually with a Heavy Flamer, an Autocannon, or a Lascannon. *The Gorgon is a super-heavy troop transport vehicle of the Imperial Guard. The Gorgon is the Imperium of Man's largest transport vehicle and it is capable of transporting up to 50 soldiers, nearly five times that of the standard Chimera and almost twice that of the super-heavy Crassus Infantry Transport. Armored Cavalry *The Leman Russ is the main battle tank of the Astra Militarum, and is also the most widely deployed tank in the Imperium. *The Leman Russ Punisher is the most potent anti-infantry vehicle in the Astra Militarum, and amongst the best anti-infantry vehicles in the galaxy. Armed with the Punisher Gatling Cannon, a large, multi-barrelled ballistic weapon, it is known as one of the fastest-firing slug throwers in the Imperium's arsenal. *The infrequently seen Leman Russ Exterminator variant is armed with turret-mounted Twin-linked Autocannons and is generally deployed in an anti-infantry role. Sometimes the Exterminator is also utilised as a stop-gap measure for anti-air defence due to its rapid firing speed. *The Leman Russ Conqueror is armed with the Conqueror Cannon, as opposed to the standard Battle Cannon, the Conqueror sacrifices outright destructive power in exchange for improved mobility and accuracy whilst firing on the move. *The Leman Russ Annihilator variant replaces the standard tank's Battle Cannon with a pair of Twin-linked Lascannons. Super Heavy Headquarter Patterns *A Capitol Imperialis is a super-heavy tracked vehicle often used by the Astra Militarum as a mobile command base for the deployment and organisation of multiple regiments. *The Banehammer is armed with a weapon known as a Tremor Cannon, the shells of which are fused to explode only after the force of their impact had already buried them in the ground. Additionally, since the Tremor Cannon is much smaller than the original Volcano Cannon, the Banehammer possesses a large empty hold, which can be used to either transport a small platoon of Imperial Guardsmen, or house a cramped but fully functional headquarters equipped with powerful Vox-casters and tactical arrays from which the officer in charge can lead his troops. *The Stormhammer is a super-heavy tank of the Astra Militarum and is the rarest variant of the Baneblade super-heavy tank. *The Stormlord is a rare variant of the Shadowsword that is armed with a turret-mounted Vulcan Mega Bolter and is used in the mass destruction of infantry. By removing the large capacitors used by the Shadowsword's Volcano Cannon the Stormlord gains the ability to transport up to 40 infantry units, more than any other Shadowsword variants. Air Cavalry Detachment *The Valkyrie Sky Talon is a stripped-down Valkyrie modified to carry light vehicles instead of troops. The troop compartment is replaced with magnetic lifting clamps that allow the aircraft to latch-on to light vehicles, such as the Tauros or Drop Sentinels, and drop them from a very low altitude right into the heart of battle. *The Valkyrie Vendetta is a Valkyrie modified to carry 3 Twin-linked Lascannons which allow it to operate in the role of a dedicated tank buster and anti-armour asset while still mounting the two Heavy Bolters at its doors. *The Valkyrie assault carrier is a manoeuvrable, well-armed, twin-engine Attack Craft. The durable armour and versatile payload of the Valkyrie chassis combined with the aircraft's powerful engines and stable handling make it a popular choice for a broad spectrum of battlefield roles. *The Elysian Pattern Sentinel is armed with either a Multi-melta or a Heavy Bolter. Both variants of this pattern have been modified to fit inside a Valkyrie and are fitted with Grav-Chutes, so they can be "parachuted" into combat Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: 225th Lunar Venatorii Trooper.png|225th Lunar Venatorii Concept Category:Armoured Regiments Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Siege Regiments Category:TechCaptain Category:Mechanised Cavalry Regiments